


Take me or Leave

by ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace/pseuds/ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace
Summary: Brock has to make a choice.





	Take me or Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and my first work in this fandom. I hope it's decent. And in character. Enjoy.

_Brock snuck in hoping everyone was still asleep. He let out a groan when the lights suddenly flicked on and nearly blinded him._

_"Um. . . Hey, doc. Whatcha doing up this early?" He asked to the smaller man._

_"Oh. . . You Know. . . Barely surviving a lab explosion when my bodyguard is off with a floosie." Rusty said dryly._

_"Shit, doc. Why didn't you call me?"  
"I did. Twice. And on the second call I got to watch you getting fucked while I tried to contain the explosion. Billy is lucky to be alive."_

_Brock sighed. "Rust-"._

_"Don't rust me, Brock. I'M not Hank or Dean. I don't need your excuses. I wish you would do your damn job without messing up over some woman."  
_

_"Doc, please. . ."  
_

_"Please what, Brock? Don't point out your sudden incapability to do your job? Don't be mad that I almost died so you could get laid? Don't be upset because you are supposed to be here with me and you weren't? Don't be pissed that I have given you what you asked for and now you suddenly don't want it?" Rusty's voice was rising as his race grew red. "Don't say I'm done? Well guess what, Samson?! I'm done. I'm tired of warming your bed between floosies and trying to make you happy when I feel like I'm drowning all the goddamn time. I'm tired of letting you think that ignoring my calls is okay when it allowed for Billy to almost die today. I'm tired of making excuses to my sons because we are on one day and off the next because of your fragile masculinity! Either you want to be here with me and our family or you want to do you. You choose. I'm done making choices that hurt me." Rusty turned and walked out to the penthouse balcony.  
_

_Brock rubbed his face and decided to follow him. "Rust, I didn't know you were this unhappy with the arrangement."  
_

_"Arrangement? You told me you loved me, Brock, then made me feel loved with sex, only to go fornicate with some woman two days later. I didn't agree to an arrangement. I feel like a fool, Brock, because I actually believed you wanted me." Doc's face was tired and he had red eyes.  
_

_"Rust, I do want you. I do. It's just. . . I'm not gay. I don't know what we are. . . But we can work something out." Brock said taking out his cigarettes and lightning one up._  
"If you want me then want only me. You want to work something out. Work this out. Marry me or leave." Brock choked on the smoke he had inhaled."What!?"  


_"You heard me. Make your choice, Brock. It's me and the life we have together or you can leave again. I survived the first time and it's not like you are doing a great job at body guarding me now anyway." Doc stared him down awaiting an answer.  
_

_"Doc, you can't be serious."  
_

_"I am. Marry me or leave."  
_

_"We haven't even dated, Doc."  
_

_"We raised two kids together, Brock. We've spent over 20 years of our lives together. I've had your dick in my ass. Dating seems pointless." Doc said with annoyance.  
_

_"_ _Still, though, Doc. . . marriage?"_

_"Yes, Brock, marriage. The union between two people who love each other and want tax exemption in certain areas. Typically it happens after the parties involved decide they can't live without the other. So can you live without me or not?"  
_

_Brock took a slow drag off his cigarette and tried to imagine his life without rusty. He let out the smoke and looked at the irritated man in front of him, before flicking the cigarette down and crushing it. He had decided. He moved towards the doctor and cupped his cheek. "If I have to say goodbye. . ." He kissed him deeply feeling the slighter man melt. Rusty's heart was in his throat and he felt like he would suddenly burst with tears because he knew this was it. This was the end.  
_

_"I will choose you every time, doc." Brock whispered against thin lips. "Marry me?"  
_

_Rusty swallowed before letting out a shaky "yes." Brock kissed him again and rusty pushed him away softly. "Go take a shower and brush your teeth. You smell like sex and taste like cigarettes." Doc scrunched up his nose and pecked Brock again, "then come join me in bed?"_

_It sounded like a question but Brock knew it was meant to be a statement."Yea, okay. See you in a bit." He turned to go inside._  
"And Doc?"  


_"Yes, Brock?"  
_

_"I love you."  
_

_Rusty blushed and smiled. "Go get your shower."_


End file.
